


Baby Angel

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Cas!, Car Sick Cas, Car rides, Cuddles, Daddy Dean!, Daddy Sam!, Diapers, M/M, Mentally De-Aged, Moose, Naughty Cas, Other, Pacifiers, Sick Cas, Temper Tantrums, Time Out Corner, Uncle Gabriel, Wetting, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Mentally De-Age Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"De?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean from where he sat on the bed. He had just woken up, and still felt groggy. Dean ran over and sat next to him, Sam sat on the other side. 

"Hey Cassie, it's okay i'm right here," Dean said, Cas smiled at him. Cas's stomach rumbled in complaint. Cas began to cry. Dean wrapped his arm around him. "Shhhh Cassie, whats the matter buddy?" Dean asked. Cas's stomach grumbled again, this time loud. "Oh are you hungry?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. Sam went into the kitchen to make a bottle, he came back a few minutes later. Cas smiled and kicked his legs when he saw Sam come in the bedroom. Dean smiled. Dean postitioned Cas correctly and took the bottle from Sam's hands. Cas ate it hungrily. 

"Did you want to feed him?" Dean asked his brother. Sam shook his head, and sat next to Dean. He ran his hands through Cas's soft hair. 

"This is going to be fun, having Cas as our baby," Sam said. Dean nodded. Cas was holding onto Dean's jacket in his fist as he drank. Dean looked down and smiled. Cas finished and settled against Dean's chest with a content sigh. Sam stood up and left to room. He came back holding a big stuffed bee. Cas's face lit up in joy when he saw it, Dean smiled again. Dean set Cas down on the floor, and he slowly crawled over to Sam who lifted him up. Cas giggled, and took the bee out of Sam's arms and hugged it close. 

"Dean, you want to take him to Bobby's?" Sam asked, Dean nodded. Dean stood up and stood next to Sam, and ran his hands through Cas's black hair. 

"Hey Cassie you want to go for a car ride?" Dean asked. Cas lifted his head, and nodded smiling. 

"Okay bud let's go," Sam said heading to the door. 

*****

The ride was going smoothly. Cas had fallen asleep, and now had his head on the window. Sam had taken his trench coat, and placed it under his head like a pillow. Cas was drooling into it smiling at something in his dream. Dean thought it was adorable. When Dean stopped at a gas station Castiel woke up. He looked in the front seat and noticed that Dean was gone. He began to cry. 

"Cas bud whats the matter?" Sam asked. 

"De!" Cas cried. That seemed to be the only word Cas knew. 

"Oh Cas, he'll be right back, look he's right out the window see him?" Sam asked, pointing out Cas's window. As if Dean had heard him, he turned at made a funny face at Cas who giggled, and kicked his legs. Dean climbed back into the Impala, and drove away. Dean turned on the radio and scanned through the channels. A Taylor Swift song blared and Cas squealed in delight, Sam smirked at his brother. Dean didn't change the channel. 

"Only because its Cas," Dean warned his brother. Sam just laughed. The song came to an end, and Cas whined in disippointment. Dean changed it to his rock music, which Cas seemed to enjoy. After about 30 minutes, Cas suddenly gagged, and threw up all over his lap. Cas began to cry in discomfort. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. After changing Cas, he rocked his back and forth, trying to comfort him. 

"De," Cas cried, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. 

"I know baby, I know. Shhhhhhh your okay now," Dean said. The poor angel must have gotten car sick. Dean began to scratch Cas's back in small circles, that seemed to help him calm down. 

"Hey Babe? Can you drive? I want to stay in the back with Cas," Dean said. Sam nodded and slid into the driver seat. Cas fell asleep a few minutes later. Dean smiled, Cas must have been dreaming about eating something, because he could feel the angel trying to bite his shoulder. Dean placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, then he too drifted off to sleep. 

******  
They arrived at Bobby's about an hour later. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, and Cas spotted all the cars he got very excited. Sam laughed. When they stopped Cas fiddled with the door handle unable to get it open. Dean scooped him up and opened the car door. 

"Hang on buddy. I know your excited," Dean said laughing. Cas squealed in excitement when he saw Bobby on the porch. Sam took Cas out of Dean's arms so Dean could get the bags out of the trunk. Sam walked toward Bobby trying to control the very excited angel. Dean grabbed the few bags that they brought and followed his brother into the house. Bobby was sitting at the table with Cas in his lap. 

"He's so cute like this," Bobby told them. Sam and Dean just nodded. Then Cas started to cry. "Did I break him?" Bobby asked. Dean laughed. 

"No he probably just peed is all," Sam said, taking Cas into the other room. A few minutes later Cas came running out. He jumped and clung onto Dean. Dean laughed, then Sam came around the corner. 

"You can't hide Cassie! The Tickle Monsters going to get you!" Sam yelled pulling a laughing Cas off of Dean. Sam began to tickle Cas, Cas screamed in enjoyment in between laughs. Bobby and Dean were both laughing to. Sam lifted up Cas's shirt and blew a raspberry on his stomach making the angel squeal. Sam smiled and continued to tickle Castiel. Cas laughed, and squealed. Sam stopped after a few minutes, and Cas sat up his face red, and a massive smile on his face. Cas crawled over to Dean who picked him up. Cas's stomach growled loud, and he laughed. Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen to make a bottle for him. When he finished he brought Cas and the bottle back into the living room. 

"You want to feed him Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded, so Dean handed Cas to him. Cas snuggled against Bobby as he happily drank the milk. Bobby smiled, and petted the angel's soft hair. Cas finished and Bobby took the bottle out of his mouth. Cas burped loudly, and then giggled. Cas slid off of Bobby's lap and made his way around the house. He looked like he was searching for something. Cas walked up to Dean and titled his head, like he used to when he confused. 

"Coat?" He asked sweetly. Dean knew that he was talking about his trench coat. 

"Oh baby, your coats getting washed. You can't wear it right now," Dean explained. Bobby asked why. "He got sick on the way here. It landed on his trench coat," Bobby nodded. Cas's eyes welled up with tears, and Dean got his attention before he could start crying. 

"Look who Sammy has!" Dean said. Cas turned around and smiled when he saw Sam holding his stuffed bee. Cas took it and climbed into Dean's lap. He yawned and snuggled against Dean's chest. 

"Looks like someones a tired little angel. How about we take a nap?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head, and pouted. 

"Okay Cas how's this sound buddy? If you take a nap with Dean when you wake up you can wear your trench coat," Sam said. Cas thought about it for a minute, then he nodded and let Dean put him down for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures of little Cas

Cas woke up and began to cry. Dean came in and Cas stopped at the sight of him. Dean picked him up and brought him into the living room. As promised Sam was holding his trench coat. Cas struggled in Dean's arms to get to it. Dean laughed and handed Cas to Sam. Sam helped him put his trench coat on. Cas smiled. Sam set Cas down on the floor, where he sat contently playing with some toy cars. Cas picked up one of them and ran at Dean, he seemed very excited about something. Cas handed Dean the car, it was an Impala. Dean laughed as he took it. 

"Thanks Cas!" Dean said. Cas giggled, then went back to playing with his cars. When Cas decided he was done he wandered into the kitchen where Sam was making cookies. 

"HI handsome you want to help?" Sam asked. Cas nodded. Sam handed him the correct amount of sugar, which Cas dumped in giggling. Sam did this with the entire recipe. He measured it, then handed it to Cas for him to put in. Cas liked that a lot. When Sam was done he handed Cas a spatula with some of the cookie dough on it. Cas smiled and took it, he walked back into the living room, and sat next to Dean on the couch licking his treat. 

"What have you got there buddy?" Bobby asked, Cas giggled. 

*****  
It was sometime in the afternoon when Gabriel flew in. Cas screeched in excitement when he saw the archangel. Gabriel picked him up, and began to tickle him. Cas started laughing and kicking his legs. Gabriel had Cas laughing so hard that the angel snorted, that just made Cas laugh more. Gabriel did to. Gabe stopped and made a lollipop appear in his hand which he gave to Cas. Cas took it smiling. Gabe set Cas down and sat next to Sam on the couch. Cas climbed into Dean's lap and began to watch the tv. When Cas finished his lollipop his hands and face were sticky. 

"Come on Cassie. Let's get you cleaned up," Dean said bringing the angel into the bathroom. After cleaning him up they brought Cas back into the living room. Cas began to cry, so Dean picked him up and tried sushing him. That didn't work. 

"Babe I bet he's hungry," Sam said. Dean went into the kitchen with Cas and began to make a bottle. Cas stopped crying when he saw what Dean was holding. Den brought Cas back into the living room and placed him in Gabriel's lap. Gabe smiled as he took the bottle and began to feed Cas. When the bottle was only half gone Cas had stopped drinking it. Gabriel looked down and saw that Cas had fallen asleep, he began to suck his thumb. Dean grabbed a pacifier from the table next to the couch and replaced Cas's thumb with it. The angel didn't seem to mind.


	3. 3. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Cas is having a really bad day.

Cas sat in the backseat with Dean. They were taking him back to the bunker, but Cas was not happy about that. He had struggled in Dean's arms as he tried to place him in the backseat of the Impala.

"Stay! Stay! Stay! Stay! Stay!" Cas had yelled, he was crying and didn't understand why they had to leave. But Meg had wanted to see him so they had to take him back to the bunker

"I know buddy, we'll come back soon," Dean tried to soothe the sobbing angel. Cas cried and buried his face in Dean's chest. Sam was also trying to calm him down. "Oh Cassie, shhhhhh it's okay bud. We'll come back soon I promise," Dean repeated, Cas continued to cry. After 25 minutes, Cas stopped crying but stayed where he was with his face buried in Dean's shoulder, and Dean kept his grip around him. Sam continued driving, and the angel was soon fast asleep, Dean found himself falling asleep to. Dean woke up to Cas crying again, 

"My poor angel, he's having a bad day huh?" Dean cooed, "What's the matter Cassie?" Dean asked, Sam was filling the Impala with a new tank of gas, so Dean quickly changed Cas. That seemed to be the problem, because once a clean dry diaper was placed around Cas he stopped crying. 

"De!" Cas yelled making grabby hands at Dean. Dean smiled, "Yeah buddy, i'm right here," Dean said, Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. The rest of the ride was quiet, as Cas was asleep the entire time. Once they arrived Cas seemed to have forgotten his former distress because he was very excited to get out of the car. An hour after arriving Dean called Meg, and she appeared in the living room where Cas was playing with his stuffed toys. Cas stood up and ran to Dean, hiding behind him. Meg smiled at him, 

"Where's my handsome little angel?" She cooed, Cas didn't move from his 'hiding place' 

"That's weird normally he loves to met new people," Dean said questioning, Cas's strange behavior.

"He's an angel Dean," Meg stated, as if Dean were stupid. "He can see my true form," 

"Hey Cassie, it's okay buddy. I'm not going to hurt you," Meg said, sitting down on the couch. Cas slowly slid out from behind Dean, and Meg smiled at him. "I know I look pretty scary huh? But i'm not going to hurt you I promise," Meg said, Cas then slid back behind Dean, burying his face in Dean's shirt. 

"The poor angel's having a bad day," Dean explained, Meg nodded. "Cassie, it's okay baby. You can come out, she won't hurt you, she's a friend like Bobby," Dean explained. Cas hiccuped, and Dean then heard him quietly crying. Dean turned around to face him. 

"Cassie, what's the matter? Are you wet?" Dean asked, Cas looked at him, as tears fell down his face. Dean quickly checked his diaper, and saw that he was clean. 

"Are you scared Cas?" Meg asked, Cas shook his head. 

"Poor angel, this day's not going very good for you huh? Do you hurt?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. 

"Oh baby, can you show me sweetheart?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. And pointed to his stomach. "Ohh sweetheart come here," Dean said lifting Cas up. The angel buried his face in Dean's shoulder, and cried. 

"Meg, can you get him some medicine please?" Dean asked, Meg nodded and then disappeared. Sam came in the room a few minutes later, and Dean explained why Cas was crying. Dean walked in a small circle around the bunker's living room, bouncing slightly, trying to shush the crying angel. Sam walked over, and slid a pacifier in Cas's mouth. The pacifier muffled the cries, until silent tears slid down Cas's cheeks. Meg then came back in holding a bottle of pink children's medicine. Dean sat down on the couch with Cas, Sam sat next to him with Meg on the other side. Dean slid the pacifier out of Cas's mouth, and Meg tried to give him the medicine. Cas's mouth stayed firmly closed. 

"Cas buddy, you have to take it if you want the icky feeling in your stomach to go away," Sam explained. Cas made a very disgusted face and turned away from the medicine. 

"Cas baby, if you take this we can play after okay?" Dean tried, Cas's mouth stayed shut. 

"Cas come on buddy, just take it you'll feel so much better," Sam said getting annoyed. Meg suddenly stood up holding the medicine and disappered into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later holding a bottle with very slightly pink milk inside. Dean, and Sam nodded in understanding and Dean took the bottle and began to feed Cas. Cas drank the entire bottle, and leaned against Dean with a contented smile on his face. Dean and Sam thanked Meg, she nodded and then she was gone. 

Dean set Cas down in the livingroom, where he began to play with his big stuffed bee, and his moose. Sam went into the kitchen to start dinner, they were having burgers, Dean followed him. A few minutes later, Sam walked into the livingroom. He picked up Cas, and waved his hand in front of his face. 

"Phew! Someone's a stinky little angel," Sam cooed, Cas giggled, and Sam brought him into his bedroom to change him. He quickly changed Cas throwing the dirty diaper away, and brought him into the kitchen. 

"Well hey buddy, are you feeling better?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. Dean smiled. Dean took Cas, and held him on his lap while he ate his burger. Cas yawned loudly and leaned against Dean. Sam laughed, and Dean smiled. 

"Are you getting tired buddy?" Dean asked, Cas shook his head, making Dean and Sam smile. 

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked, and Cas nodded. Dean placed him in his highchair, they wanted to try giving him solid foods. Dean took a cheeseburger cutting it into small pieces and placed the plate on Cas's highchair tray. Cas picked up a piece sniffed it and then put it in his mouth. He smiled massivley and clapped, Sam and Dean started laughing. Cas then put another one it, and smiled again. He continued to eat it, and the rest of dinner was eaten in silence. 

"Dean look," Sam said pointing to Cas's highchair. Dean looked, smiled, and slid out his phone clicking a photo. Cas had fallen asleep on his plate, after eating his entire burger. With another smile, Sam picked up the sleeping angel, and brought him to his bedroom, laying him down in bed. Cas didn't even wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fun day for baby Cas!

Cas woke up in his crib, and began to cry for Dean. When no one came he cried louder, until a very sleepy looking Sam walked in and picked Cas up.

"What's the matter bud? huh, it's like 1:30 angels are supposed to be asleep," He joked, Cas continued to cry. "Are you hungry buddy?" Cas didn't say anything, so Sam checked his diaper. It was dry, so he walked into the kitchen to make Cas a bottle. "Shhhh shhh. It's okay Cassie I know your hungry, but your gonna wake up Dean. We don't want a grumpy Dean do we?" Sam joked, trying to calm down Cas. 

"Here Cassie," Sam said holding Cas and offering him the bottle. Cas shook his head and his cries grew louder. "Oh sweetheart can you tell me what's the matter?" Sam said sitting on the couch with Cas on his lap. Cas shook his head and buried his head in Sam's shirt. Sam began to rub Cas's back in small circles, and he began to softly sing trying to help the angel fall asleep again. 

"Well i've heard there was a secret cord that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music do you. Well it goes like this, the fourth the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled kind composing hallelujah. 

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,

Hallelujah,"

When Sam had finished, Cas had stopped crying, but was still awake. So Sam sang the song again, and this time when he finished Cas was sound asleep on his lap. Sam placed Cas back in his crib, and soon fell asleep again in his own bedroom. The next time Cas woke up it was 7:30 in the morning. Dean woke up with Cas, they sat together on the couch, until Sam got up. Cas got very excited when Sam came in. 

"Hey Sammy Cassie's been working on his talking right buddy?" Dean said smiling, and ruffling Cas's hair. 

"Moos!" Cas screamed, Sam started laughing. 

"Really Dean? Moose?" Sam said smiling. He reached down and picked Cas up. 

"Moos!" Cas yelled again, 

"Your so silly Cassie," Sam said ruffling Cas's hair. Cas giggled. Sam sat Cas down, and he wandered toward the front door. He stood looking outside, like a puppy locked in a cage. 

"You want to go outside buddy?" Dean asked picking Cas up. Cas nodded. Sam smiled, and followed Dean outside, they took Cas around to the back of the bunker, there was a big field for Cas to play in. The set Cas down on the ground. Cas ran around happily, Dean sat down on the grass next to Sam and they watched Cas play. Dean leaned in a kissed Sam, Sam smiled. "We finally have a family Dean," Sam said. Dean nodded, and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. A few minutes later Cas walked over and crawled into Sam's lap. "Hey buddy," Sam said, beginning to tickle Cas. "Daddy don't!" Cas squealed. Sam stopped, and looked at Dean. "Cas what did you just call Sam?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Daddy?" Cas asked sweetly. "Yes Cassie! I'm your daddy!" Sam yelled pulling Cas into a hug.


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Cas wakes up sick

Dean woke up with a groan when he heard Cas crying. He rolled over and looked at his clock and saw that it was almost 1:30 with another sigh he stood up and went into the nursery. Dean found the problem immediatly, Cas had thrown up and the poor angel was covered in it. Dean ran over and lifted up the screaming angel, he laid him down onto the changing table and took of the soiled clothes. He changed Cas's diaper to. Not only was it soaked, but Cas also had diarrhea. Dean cooed to him, and rubbed his stomach trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. 

"Poor baby, your stomach's pretty messed up today huh?" Dean cooed, Cas ignored him and continued to cry. Dean put a new diaper on and brought Cas into the bathroom. Dean sat infront of the tub, and placed Cas on his lap while it filled up. Cas clung to Dean tightly and cried. 

"Papa!" Cas cried. Dean beamed and hugged Cas tighter. 

"Yes baby boy. Papa's right here sweetheart," Dean said. Sam walked into the bathroom with a yawn. 

"What happened? I heard Cas crying," Sam explained. 

"The poor angel got sick all over himself," Dean explained. "Okay bud, it's bath time," Dean said lifting Cas into the bath. Cas squirmed and tried to climb out crying. 

"What's the matter bud?" Sam said kneeling down so he could look at Cas. 

"Cold!" Cas yelled. 

"Cassie the water's not cold see?' Dean said splashing a little bit on the angel. Cas yelled. "Sorry bud. Guess we should wash you up quick so you can go back to bed huh?" As Dean washed, Sam cooed and tried to calm the angel down. When Dean finished Cas held his hands out making grabby hands at Sam. Sam smiled and lifted Cas out of the bath, and dressed him. Cas curled into Sam's chest, and began to suck his thumb. Dean gently slid his thumb out of his mouth recieving a small whine and replaced it with a pacifier. Cas didn't say anything, he looked up at Sam with his big blue eyes. Sam smiled and picked him up, carrying him into the nursery. When he tried to put Cas back in his crib, the angel began to cry and clung to Sam. "Okay buddy, I guess you can sleep with me tonight," Sam sighed, and lifted Cas back up and brought him into his bedroom. He climbed into bed, and Cas curled into a small ball in front of Sam's chest, with Cas's legs bent so his knees were up against his chest. Sam smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas as they both fell into a deep sleep. ******* Cas woke up first. It was around 7:00. His stomach still felt sick so he began to cry, he turned around so he was facing Sam. But that didn't work so he squirmed and cried until Sam woke up. "Hey bud. Your tummy still hurt huh?" Sam cooed. Cas whined, and nodded burying his face in Sam's shirt. "Okay Cassie, let's go get you some medicine okay?" Sam said, standing up and taking Cas downstairs. Dean was already up, and was cooking pancakes in the kitchen. "Hey Cassie, are you hungry?" Dean asked, taking Cas out of Sam's arms. Cas whined and curled against Dean's chest but nodded slowly. "Okay bud. Let's try something light, your tummy's still pretty sick today huh?" Dean cooed, putting a piece of toast into the toaster. Cas began to cry, as his stomach started to cramp. "Ohh sweetheart what hurts huh? Can you tell me?" Dean asked. Cas's stomach gurgled, and he squirmed in Dean's arms as the feeling got worse trying to get it to go away. "My poor angel, I don't like it when your sick sweetheart," Dean said patting the back of Cas's back gently, and bouncing back and forth. Cas's stomach gurgled again. The toast popped, and Dean decided to try to give a piece to Cas. He didn't put butter on it afraid that the dairy would make his stomach worse. He offered a piece to Cas but the angel turned his head away burying his face in Dean's shoulder. "Hungry, but hurts!" Cas cried. Dean began to rub Cas's back in small circles shushing the angel while Sam finished the pancakes for him and Dean. "I know baby boy, I know. Shhhh it's okay, Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little angel. When you wake you shall have All the pretty little horses. Blacks and bays, dapple grays, Coach and six white horses. Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep-y, little angel." Dean sang, when he finished Cas had stopped crying, and was now watching Sam curiously as the younger Winchester, flipped the pancakes, and stirred the eggs. Then the smell hit Dean. "Oh sweetheart, is that why your tummy was talking?" Dean cooed, as he brought Cas into the nursery to change him. Dean gagged at the smell as he changed Cas. "Woah, your a little stinker Cassie," Dean cooed. Cas giggled. "No! You stinker!" Cas giggled. Dean smiled. "Nu uh you are!" Dean said as he began to tickle the angel. Cas squealed, making Dean smile. Dean finished changing Cas, and brought him back into the kitchen. Sam was just putting their breakfast on the table. "Hey Cassie, after Sam and I eat breakfast we can watch a movie okay?" Dean said, Cas nodded. Dean sat at the table, and sat Cas on his lap. "You want to try a bite of pancake?" Dean asked, Cas shook his head. Dean finished eating, and him and Sam took Cas into the living room. Cas choose to watch 'The Lion King'. Dean sat on the right, and Sam sat on the left side of the couch with Cas in the middle. Cas cuddled against Sam, and watched the movie in silence and he sucked gently on his pacifier. Cas had become very attached to it lately, and he hardly ever took it out of his mouth anymore. Dean didn't care, as long as Cas wasn't sucking on his thumb. The day went smooth, Cas's stomach got better as the day came to an end. The day was spent cuddling on the couch, watching movies with very frequent diaper changes. But all in all, Sam and Dean loved getting to cuddle all day on the couch with their baby, even if they were both in bed puking their guts out the next day. It was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was sitting in the middle of the living room playing with his stuffed dinosaur, he had named Tike. Sam was sitting on the couch reading a book, and watching Cas to make sure the baby angel didn't get hurt. Dean was in the kitchen, making cookie dough to decorate with Cas. Cas yawned, his pacifier fell out of his mouth. He began to cry, until he found it again and happily placed it back in his mouth, before Sam could get it to wash it. Cas stood up and walked over to Sam, and climbed onto the couch. Cuddling against him. 

"Hey baby boy," Sam cooed. Cas smiled behind his pacifier.

" 'addy?" Cas asked, looking up at Sam with big puppy eyes. 

"What bud?"

" 'Tory?" 

"Of course baby, let's go find one okay?" Sam said, picking Cas up and walking into his bedroom. Cas choose 'Go Dog Go' Sam took Cas back to the living room, and sat down on the couch. With Cas on his lap. Sam began to read the story, when he finished Cas climbed off his lap and ran into the kitchen to see what Dean was doing. 

"Hey buddy!" Dean cooed, picking Cas up. "I'm making cookies you want to help?" Dean asked, Cas shook his head. Dean laughed. "Okay baby, you can watch," Dean said, setting Cas on the floor. Castiel changed his mind and ran back into the living room. Cas sat in the middle of the floor, and began to play with his blocks, building a tower. Cas built it so high, that he had to stand up to keep adding to it. 

"Your so smart Cassie," Sam cooed, walked over to where Cas was building. Cas smiled, and cooed to himself. Sam smiled and ruffled his hair. Cas was in the middle of building, when the need to go hit him. Not stopping what he was doing, Cas relaxed and released his bladder, the fabric underneath him becoming warm. Cas continued playing with his blocks as if nothing had happened. When he decided he was done, he ran out of the living room into the kitchen leaving his tower still standing. 

"Papa!' Cas yelled. " 'obbys!" Cas yelled.

"You want to go to Uncle Bobby's?" Sam asked, Cas nodded quickly. Sam chuckled. 

"It's a long car ride okay? I bet Bobby'll say yes if we ask, you want me to ask Cassie?" Dean cooed picking the angel up who squealed. 

"Yes!" Cas chirped. 

"Okay baby boy, let's go," Dean said, picking up the phone. Bobby agreed, and an hour later after packing they were on their way to Bobby's house. Castiel happily looked out the window, at the passing scenery. 

"Hey Cassie, if you start to feel sick tell me or Dean okay bud?" Sam asked, not wanting a repeat of the last ride down to Bobby's. Cas nodded. 15 minutes later, Cas had to go again. But when Sam, and Dean were packing they didn't check Cas's diaper before leaving, so it was still wet. Cas didn't care, so when he went again it leaked, and the angel peed all over his pants, and his coat. Cas began to cry. Sam looked in the backseat and sighed. 

"Babe, we never checked his diaper before we left, the poor guy leaked all over himself," Sam explained. Dean pulled to the side of the road, and quickly cleaned Cas up, giving him new pants. Dean climbed back out of the backseat. 

" 'tay!" Cas chirped to Dean. With a smile Dean nodded, and Sam slid over to the drivers side. Cas cuddled against, Dean and closed his eyes. Before he fell asleep, Castiel had to go one more time. With a small grunt, he pushed a load into the seat of his diaper. The smell hit Dean quickly. 

"Jeez Cassie, your just filled up," Dean joked, Cas gurgled. He was tired and didn't want to be changed, but he was good when Dean changed him. When Dean sat back down, Cas curled up in Dean's lap and closed his eyes, with his face buried in Dean's stomach. When Cas woke up, an hour had passed. Dean had fallen asleep, and his head was layed back against the head rest, his mouth open he was drooling slightly. Dean snored loudly, and Cas started laughing, waking up Dean. 

"Hey Cassie," Dean cooed, Cas curled against, Dean lying his head on the hunter's shoulder. "We're almost there okay bud, only 30 minutes left," Dean promised. Cas didn't say anything. Suddenly Lucifer flew into the seat next to Cas's as Cas was sat in the middle with Dean on the right. Lucifer's entrance had scared Cas, and the angel began to cry. Lucifer gave Cas a strange look. 

"Castiel. Why are you crying?" Lucifer asked. Dean explained everything to the archangel, Lucifer just nodded still obviously confused. 

"Castiel?" Lucifer said, trying to sound soothing. Cas sniffed, and stopped crying looking up at Lucifer. "Hey brother, do you remember me?" Lucifer asked, his voice sounding more friendly now. Cas didn't say anything, just looked up at his brother. Lucifer looked uncomfortable, he then created a toy our of thin air and handed it to Cas. It was a small giraffe. Cas took it, and looked at it. He then procceded to put it in his mouth and chew on it. Lucifer smiled. 

"Lucy!" Cas squealed through the toy. Lucifer smiled, and lifted Cas onto his lap. By now they were only 10 minutes away from Bobby's house. 

"Hey Cassie," Lucifer said hugging his brother. "Sam, Dean. It might be nice to be able to treat Cas like my little brother again, I don't remember much of when he was a fledgling. I hope you will let me come visit my brother," Lucifer offered. Sam and Dean both nodded, and with that Lucifer was gone, leaving a very confused Castiel. 

"Hey Cassie, look where we are bud," Dean cooed pointing out the window. Cas saw all of Bobby's cars and got very excited. With a smile, Dean picked up the excited angel and brought him inside to see Bobby.


	7. Christmas Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Cas celebrates Christmas Eve with his daddy's, family, friends, Angels and even a demon. It's a fun afternoon for Cas.

Dean climbed out of the car carrying Cas. They were halfway to Bobby's house when it began to snow. Cas looked up at the sky in awe, Dean smiled. One of the flakes landed on Cas's nose and he sneezed then giggled. Dean looked up at the sky. 

"Here bud, catch them like this," Dean cooed, opening his mouth catching the cold flakes. Cas did the same, and squealed when he felt them land on his tongue. Dean laughed. 

"You want to go in and see Bobby, then we can come back out and play in the snow later okay?" Dean asked, Cas was to busy eating the snowflakes to answer. So Dean brought him inside. A bunch of people were already there to celebrate Christmas Eve. Sam was already inside chatting with Gabriel, Balthazar was milling around the crowd, Dean spotted Meg, Lucifer, Jo, Ellen, Ash, Kevin, and Bobby. Cas was very excited to see everyone, and everyone was very excited to see Cas. Laughing Dean set Cas down on the ground where he was scooped up by Jo, who began cooing and tickling him. Dean smiled, and walked into the kitchen looking for a beer, and maybe a pie. Dean found what he was looking for and walked back into the dining room, Cas was now in Gabriel's arms. Cas was loving all the attention he was getting, Dean smiled to himself and went to stand next to his brother. 

Gabriel set Cas down, and the angel wandered into the living room, and sat in front of the Tv which was playing Christmas music. Dean walked in and picked Cas up. 

"What you watchin huh? The TV's not on silly," Dean chuckled. Cas squealed. "Yeah your pretty happy to be here huh?" Dean asked. Cas didn't say anything. Dean set Cas back down and he slowly made his way back into the dining room. Dean followed. Dean stood next to Bobby, and started a conversation. 

"Dean, before everyone got here, I made some cookies I thought Cas would like to decorate them," Bobby explained. Dean smiled. 

"Yeah. Cassie would love that," Dean agreed. "Speaking of that little angel, where did he go, he was just here," Dean said noticing that Cas was no longer in the dining room. Dean found him in the kitchen in Balthazar's arms. Cas was reaching for the table covered in food, Balthazar was laughing. Balthazar would lean toward the table just close enough for Cas to almost grab it, then he would stand up. Cas was loving it. 

"Okay fine, you can have some crackers," Balthazar would say leaning down. Cas would reach out, then Balthazar would stand back up. "Nope! No crackers for Cassie!" He would laugh, and Cas would squeal. Dean smiled, and watched the two of them play. After a little while Dean made his way back into the kitchen and began to talk to everyone. Balthazar and Cas walked back into the dining room, Cas was eating a cracker but dropping most of it on the floor. Cas reached out for Jo when he saw her. Jo beamed, and happily took him from Balthazar's arms. Cas babbled up at her, and snuggled into her chest. 

"Oh Cassie! Your so adorable!" She squealed. Sam and Dean both laughed. 

"Cassie, i'm gonna steal your cracker!" She cooed pretending to grab at it with her mouth. Cas smiled, and squealed pulling it away from her. Jo laughed and tried again with the same result. Dean smiled, Cas was having a lot of fun he could tell. After a little while Cas tired of the game, and ate the rest of his cracker. Jo set him on the ground and Cas ran to Dean. 

"Dinesour!" Cas said. 

"Yeah Cas, let's go get your dinosaur," Dean said carrying Cas into the bedroom, and getting the green stuffed dinosaur out of his bag. Cas grabbed it and ran back to show Jo. 

"Hey Cassie, who's this buddy?" Jo asked. 

"This Tike!" Cas announced, Jo smiled. 

"Hey Tike how are you?" Jo asked talking to the dinosaur Cas giggled. 

******

It was later afternoon, and Cas was waiting patiently in Dean's arms for dinner to be ready. They were having Cas's favorite; Burgers. Cas yawned hugely. 

"I think someone's going to bed early tonight, cause your gonna up early tomorrow for Santa!" Dean cooed. Cas leaned his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he was snoring lightly. Dean smiled to himself. 20 minutes later Gabriel, and Bobby announced that it was dinner time. Everyone sat down, but Cas was still asleep. Dean gently woke the angel. 

"Cassie the burgers are ready," He whispered in his ear. Cas's head shot up. 

" Bugers?!" Cas cheered. Everyone laughed, as Dean strapped Cas into his highchair, and cut up the burger into Cas size pieces and placed the plate in front of him. Cas finished first, much to everyone's amusement. Dean set him down, and the angel wandered into the living room to play with Bobby's cat Blue. A few minutes later Cas wandered back in with something in his mouth. Sam noticed that it was his laptop charger. Sam quickly took it out of Cas's mouth, and scolded the angel. 

"No Cas, we don't play with this!" Sam snapped. Cas's big blue eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. Sam sighed and lifted him onto his lap. "Oh Cas, it's okay i'm just trying to keep you safe. Here, you want a piece of my burger?" Sam asked, Cas sniffled and nodded. Cas took a bite, and snuggled against Sam. 

"I think someone's tired huh?" Sam asked, Cas nodded, "Okay, after dinner you can play for a little bit then we'll get you ready for bed you have a busy day tomorrow Cassie," Sam promised, Cas slid off of Sam's lap and sat on the couch. Playing with a box of trucks, and listening to the Christmas music that was playing. An hour later, Cas climbed into Dean's lap. 

"You ready for bed bud?" Dean asked, Cas nodded. "Okay, let's go," Dean said bringing Cas in to bed, the angel was going to have a very busy, very fun, very exciting Christmas day tomorrow.


	8. Christmas!

Cas woke up at 6:00 on Christmas morning. Sam and Dean were deep sleepers, meaning that by the time Cas had woken up Sam and Dean he had woken up the rest of the house as well, but they didn't mind to much they knew Cas would be getting up early today anyway. Of course Cas didn't know what was so special about this morning he just wanted to be fed. As he proved when he refused to have anything to do with the presents until he was given his breakfast. Everyone thought this was amusing. After Cas was fed, and content the angel moved his attention to the presents waiting under the tree. 

Castiel didn't fully understand what he was supposed to do with a large brightly colored box, and decided to attempt to eat it, until Jo sat down across from him and ripped one. This got Cas's attention and he took the present out of Jo's hand and continued to unwrap the rest of it with a lot of enthusiasm. It was a toy doctor's kit from Gabriel. Castiel became very excited and was determined to get it out of the package but he was failing and it was making him upset.

"Hey Cassie it's okay. Open another one, i'll open this okay bud?" Dean promised. Cas nodded and took the present Jo was holding out to him, it was a rubber teething toy of a John Deere tractor from Ash. Cas brought it over to him, and sat paitently in front of him while Ash opened it. Castiel had apparently forgotten the doctors kit, his mind was on the tractor. Once it was out Cas placed it directly in his mouth, and began chewing, and drooling on it, as he made his way back over to Jo who was holding another brightly wrapped present. This one was from Sam. Cas became very excited when he saw what was inside. It contained, a stuffed Cat, a pacifier with a burger on it, a toy impala, a plaid shirt, and a new box of blocks. Sam opened the pacifier first, and Cas left his tractor in Sam's lap replacing it with the pacifier. He crawled back to Jo and unwrapped another. It was from Balthazar, it was a box of play-dough. Cas squealed and ran over to Sam. Everyone laughed. 

"Bud I know you're excited but this is for later okay?" Sam said. Cas nodded and walked back to Jo. The rest of his presents contained, lots of toys he could chew on, more blocks, stuffed animals, and new story books. The rest of the day went happily. Cas loved the new toys, and all the attention he was getting. By the time the day had come to an end, and it was time to head home Cas was tired. As most babies did Cas became cranky and fussy the more tired he got. Castiel was crying and holding his tractor in one hand sitting on Sam's lap. 

"What's the matter buddy?" Sam asked. "Your just tired huh?" Sam cooed to him. "We're going to head home soon, you can sleep in the car how's that sound?" Sam asked, Cas ignored him but stopped crying. After saying good-bye to everyone Sam, Dean, and Cas began to journey back to the bunker. Cas fell asleep 20 minutes into the ride. 

"Dean?" Sam asked, his brother turned to him.

"Yeah Sammy?" 

"Today was the first Christmas we've had since mom died as a family," 

"I know. It was amazing," Dean said looking in the mirror at Cas who was slumped over in his seat and snoring very lightly, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple of days after Christmas when Castiel woke Dean with his cries. Dean walked into Cas's bedroom and lifted the screaming angel and held him on his lap. 

"Oh sweetheart, what's the matter baby boy?" Dean cooed, holding Castiel against his side. Castiel's cries turned to small whimpers and he clung to Dean. "Are you hungry?" Dean asked. Cas nodded slowly. Dean stood up and brought the angel downstairs. "Okay baby, why didn't you just say that?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer him. Dean heated up a bottle for Cas, sat down and began to feed him. Castiel hummed behind the bottle and leaned his head on Dean's chest. Dean smiled down at him, and ran his hands through his short black hair. When Castiel finished, he very obviously tired. So Dean brought him back upstairs and rocked him until he fell asleep. 

5 hours later Sam was the one who woke up with him in the morning. Castiel was a very early riser and today was no exception.

"Da-de!" Castiel chirped when Sam walking in. Sam cooed at him, and lifted him up bringing him into the living room of the bunker. Sam set Castiel in front of his toy box, and he went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Castiel began to fuss and he stood up and ran after Sam. He held his arms above his head and bounced up and down.

"Daddy, Daddy! Up Up UP!" Castiel whined. Sam wanted to lift Cas up but his hands were full. But according to Cas, Sam didn't put things down fast enough because Castiel began to cry. "Up up up!" He cried. Sam sighed and lifted him up into his arms. 

"Your spoiled. Did you know that?" Sam cooed. Castiel just babbled, now content to be in Sam's arms. Sam then was somehow able to make toast with one hand, and he brought it into the living room. Castiel grabbed the tv remote and thrust it in Sam's face. He pointed to the TV. "On!" Castiel protested. Sam laughed, and tuned the TV to Castiel's favorite cartoon channel, as he took a bite of his toast.

"I think that after this episode you probably need a change mister," Sam said, kissing the top of Castiel's head who was leaning against his shoulder sucking on his pacifier and watching an episode of "Paw Patrol" which was his new favorite show. Castiel ignored him. Dean walked into the living room, and Castiel held his arms out, with a smile. Dean very happily took the angel into his arms and set him on his lap.

"What are you watching bud?" Dean asked. 

"Paw troll," Castiel informed him, Dean chuckled. The episode came to an end, and Castiel grabbed the TV remote and began jumping up and down in front of Sam. "Again!" He chorused. "Again! Again!" He cried. Sam chuckled. 

"We will buddy, but first we got to change you. You little stinker," Sam cooed. Castiel fussed as Sam lay him down to change him. "I know sweetheart, but when it's all over you can watch another show okay?" Sam said rubbing Castiel's stomach. Castiel ignored him, and attempted to roll onto his stomach, and was very upset when Sam wouldn't let him. A process that should take 5 minutes, took about 20 but Sam was finally able to wrestle a clean diaper onto a very squirmy and now very upset Castiel. Sam lifted him onto his lap. 

"Okay sweetheart, do you want to watch another episode?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head. "Okay. Then what do you want to do?" Sam asked. Castiel smiled, and jumped out of Sam's lap and ran into his bedroom. He came running back out carrying the play-dough he had been given for Christmas. 

"Pay-doe!" Castiel cried, Sam and Dean both laughed but stood up. 

"Okay buddy, we can play with your play-dough," Dean promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Dean sat down at the table with Cas, who was happily pulling his play-dough out of the containers and spreading it out all over the table. He picked up a handful of black and smushed it together into what looked like a big rectangle blob. He grabbed Dean's sleeve until he got the older hunter's attention, he waved his arm making the blob fly through the air making engine noises. Sam cooed at Cas. 

"Aww Dean! It's the Impala!" He cried, Dean beamed and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. Cas whined, and Dean chuckled as he let go. He kissed the angel's forehead making him squeal. 

"You're awesome Cassie," Dean promised. 

"I Saucesome!" Castiel chirped, Sam and Dean both laughed at his pronunciation. 

"Yes Cas. You're awesome," Dean repeated kissing to top of his head. 

"Are you getting hungry sweetheart?" Sam asked, Cas shook his head digging into the play-dough. Sam chuckled at Cas's look of complete concentration. They played for a while, until Cas hopped out of his chair claiming he was done. Sam and Dean smiled as they quickly picked up the play-dough and brought it into Cas's room. The angel was lying the middle of the living room playing with his toy cars. He jumped up and ran at Sam, who chuckled and lifted him up. 

"Hungy!" Cas cried. Sam laughed. 

"I just asked you if you were baby boy," Sam said, Cas didn't say anything. "Okay sweetheart, let's go make you something to eat," Sam promised taking Cas into the kitchen. Dean was eating a slice of apple pie leaning against the counter top. Cas squealed when he saw Dean, Dean smiled at him. 

"You want a bite Cassie?" Dean asked holding the fork up, Cas nodded and opened his mouth. Dean slid the fork in, Cas chewed and swallowed snorting and scrunching his face up. Dean laughed. "Not the biggest fan of pie?" Dean questioned, Cas shook his head quickly making both hunters break into laughter again. Sam heated up a bottle and brought it back into the living room with Cas. Sam laid the angel down on his lap and began to feed him. Castiel let out a happy sigh behind the bottle, his foot kicking lightly. 

"You're to adorable Cas," Sam promised, smoothing Cas's hair down. Cas looked up at Sam with his big blue eyes as he drank. When he finished he burped loudly and slid of Sam's lap and continued playing with his cars. Dean walked into the living room and sat next to Sam on the couch, Cas yawned hugely. 

"Are you tired bud?" Dean asked, Cas shook his head with another yawn. Dean laughed. "Come here baby," Dean said holding his arms out, Cas stood and toddled over to Dean who lifted him up onto his lap. "You want to watch a movie?" Dean asked kissing Cas's forehead and hoping that during the movie Cas would fall asleep and take a nap. Cas nodded leaning against Dean's chest. Sam stood up and put on 101 Dalmations. Outside it began to rain and Dean heard thunder in the distance. Luckily Dean was right, 20 minutes into the movie Cas was sound asleep curled against Dean's chest. Dean rubbed Cas's back in small sleep while the angel snored lightly. Outside the thunder was getting closer and within half an hour it was right over the house. Cas jumped awake when the thunder boomed loudly overhead, scared he buried his face in Dean's chest and began to cry. Dean patted his back and shushed him. 

"It's okay sweetheart. There's nothing wrong. You know what my mom used to say?" Dean asked, Cas ignored him. "Thunder is just angel's bowling. That's all it is, your brothers are playing a big sports game right over our heads. That's kind of cool huh?" Dean said trying to calm Cas down. 

"Remember Gabriel? And Lucifer? And Balthazar? They're all right above our heads, playing a game," Sam promised, scratching Cas's back. Cas's cries slowed and he looked up at the ceiling. 

"Yeah Cassie, they're right up there," Sam promised pointing upwards. Cas tilted his head to the side. Dean gently leaned him back up against his chest. 

"Try and go back to sleep sweetie, it's okay," Dean promised and began to hum Hey Jude. With the soothing melody and the movie playing the background Castiel drifted off to sleep on the eldest Winchester's lap.


End file.
